


Family ties ~ La dura vita del fratello maggiore

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [16]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: Settemì - Set Famiglia, 03. FratelloUna raccolta di double drabble dedicate ai miei personaggi di Phantasma, soprattutto a quelli cosiddetti "minori", legati dai vari gradi di parentela suggeriti dalla community Settemì.Tenete conto che queste drabble spaziano per tutta la vicenda, da quando Yuto era bambino, per dire, a cose che accadono in Rancori (di Haruka, che vi ricordo essere il sequel di Phantasma).





	

Non è che a Fuma piacesse giocare con le bambole: insomma, c’erano _un sacco_  di cose più divertenti da fare! Dare la corda alla trottola, allenarsi con la spada o con l’arco, andare a zonzo per i giardini dando la caccia agli uccelli e agli insetti…  
È che Setsuka non sembrava divertirsi molto a giocare con Sumire o una delle altre dame: loro si distraevano dopo un po’, prese da qualcuno dei “discorsi da signore” che loro non riuscivano a capire neanche quando si concentravano (parlavano di signore che abitavano lì con loro o alla Corte dell’Imperatore e di uomini, e i due bambini non riuscivano a capire che ne potevano sapere loro dei maschi, visto che, a parte Fuma e loro padre, nessuno metteva piede in quella parte della casa); quindi finiva sempre per doverle fare da compagno di giochi. A volte se ne lamentava con la madre e con Sumire, ma entrambe rispondevano di portare pazienza, perché Setsuka era così bella che, appena avesse raggiunto l’età giusta, sarebbe andata in sposa e lui l’avrebbe rimpianta.  
_Impossibile_ , pensò lui, vedendola arrivare con l’occhio supplice e le bambole in braccio.  
– Fu-chaan? – pigolò.  
Il bambino sospirò: quella del fratello maggiore era proprio una vita dura…


End file.
